The present invention relates to a tape running drive apparatus and a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tape running drive apparatus bearing an automatic reverse function and a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus bearing an automatic reverse function.
Of tape transport apparatus for recording and reproducing a signal by transporting a magnetic tape, e.g. cassette tape players, there has hitherto been known such a cassette tape player having a forward running mode (hereinafter referred to as FWD mode) in which a signal is reproduced by forwarding a magnetic tape in one direction and a reproduction running mode (hereinafter referred to as REV mode) in which a signal is reproduced by transporting a magnetic tape in the direction opposite to the one direction.
In general, such a cassette tape player can be set to a fast-forward mode (hereinafter referred to as FF mode) in which a magnetic tape is fast-forwarded by transporting the magnetic tape at a high speed in the forward direction and a rewind mode (hereinafter referred to as REW mode) in which a magnetic tape is rewound by transporting the magnetic tape at a high speed in the reverse direction.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional cassette tape player a an operator is able to fast-forward a magnetic tape or to rewind a magnetic tape by sliding a slide button c, slidably disposed on an outer casing b, in the S1 direction or in the S2 direction.
Two marks d, e indicative of magnetic tape running directions are attached near the slide button c of the outer casing b. When the operator slides the slide button c in the S1 direction in accordance with the mark d (state in which the slide button c is shown by solid lines in FIG. 1), if the cassette tape player is set to the FWD mode, then the magnetic tape is transported at a high speed in the forward direction, thereby resulting in a magnetic tape fast-forward operation being executed. If the cassette tape player is set to the REV mode, then the magnetic tape is transported at a high speed in the reverse direction, thereby resulting in a magnetic tape rewind operation being executed. When the operator slides the slide button c in the S2 direction in accordance with the mark e (state in which the slide button c is shown by phantom lines in FIG. 1), if the cassette tape player is set to the FWD mode, then the magnetic tape is transported at a high speed in the reverse direction, thereby resulting in the rewind operation being executed. If the tape cassette tape player is set to the REV mode, then the magnetic tape is transported at a high speed in the forward direction, thereby resulting in the fast-forward operation being executed.
However, if the running direction of the magnetic tape is the same when the operating direction of the slide button c is the same in the FWD mode and the REV mode like the above-described prior-art cassette tape player a, then the operation names are changed, i.e. while the magnetic tape is fast-forwarded in the FWD mode, the magnetic tape is rewound in the REV mode or while the magnetic tape is rewound in the FWD mode, the magnetic tape is fast-forwarded in the REV mode. As a result, having considered and confirmed whether the set current mode is the FWD mode or the REV mode, the operator should move the slide button c in the direction in which a desired mode (FF mode or REW mode) is set.
Accordingly, since the operator has to confirm the current mode each time the operator intends to set the cassette tape player to a desired mode, the conventional cassette tape player is inconvenient, and the operator tends to operate the slide button c erroneously.
Although other types of the above-mentioned automatic reverse type tape recorder include a so-called manual switching mechanism in which the operator should operate the slide button c when the tape running direction has to be switched, this manual switching mechanism is generally used when a signal is reproduced from the magnetic tape, and therefore is not required when a signal is recorded on the magnetic tape. Thus, in order to prevent the operator from operating the manual switching mechanism by mistake upon recording, some automatic reverse type tape recorders may include an operation mistake preventing mechanism for preventing the operation mistake by restricting the operations of the manual switching mechanism upon recording.
However, since the operation mistake preventing mechanism provided in the above-mentioned automatic reverse type tape recorder is complicated in mechanism and is comprised of small assemblies, the number of assemblies increases, and the assembly property is poor. In particular, as the above-mentioned automatic reverse type tape recorder becomes miniaturized like a portable small device, the assembly and adjustment thereof become more difficult.
Therefore, the tape running drive apparatus and the tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus according to the present invention can overcome the above-mentioned problems and can make the magnetic tape running apparatus become more convenient.
A tape running drive apparatus according to the present invention may comprise a pair of reel holder gears respectively engaged with a pair of reels around which a tape is wound, an operation portion including a switching operation portion for switching at least a tape fast-forwarding operation or a rewinding operation when the switching operation portion is moved and a running mechanism for transporting the tape in the positive direction or in the reverse direction by selectively driving the pair of reel holder gears and executing a fast-forwarding operation and a rewinding operation based on the direction in which the switching operation portion is moved and in which when the tape is transported in the positive direction, if the switching operation portion is moved in one direction, then the tape is transported at a high speed in the positive direction to thereby fast-forward the tape and if the switching operation portion is moved in other direction reverse to the one direction, the tape is transported at a high speed in the reverse direction to thereby rewind the tape and in which, upon reverse running mode, if the switching operation portion is moved in one direction, then the tape is transported at a high speed in the reverse direction to thereby fast-forward the tape and if the switching operation portion is moved in other direction, then the tape is transported at a high speed in the positive direction to thereby rewind the tape.
Therefore, in the tape running drive apparatus according to the present invention, if an operator wants to fast-forward the tape, then the operator may constantly move the switching operation portion in one direction. If the operator wants to rewind the tape, then the operator may constantly move the switching operation portion in the direction opposite to the one direction. Thus, the operator need not consider and confirm the current mode each time the operator intends to fast-forward or rewind the tape. Therefore, the tape running drive apparatus can become more convenient, and the operator can be protected from the operation mistake.
A tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus according to the present invention may comprise a pair of reel holder gears respectively provided in reel shafts respectively engaged with a pair of reels around which a tape is wound, an operation portion including a switching operation portion for switching at least a tape fast-forwarding operation or a tape rewinding operation when the switching operation portion is moved and a running mechanism for transporting the tape in the positive direction and transporting the tape in the reverse direction by selectively driving the pair of reel holder gears and executing a fast-forwarding operation and a rewinding operation based on the direction in which the switching operation portion is moved and in which, when the tape is transported in the positive direction, if the switching operation portion is moved in one direction, then the tape is transported at a high speed in the positive direction to thereby fast-forward the tape and if the switching operation portion is moved in other direction reverse to the one direction, then the tape is transported at a high speed in the reverse direction to thereby rewind the tape, and in which, upon reverse running mode, if the switching operation portion is moved in one direction, then the tape is transported at a high speed in the reverse direction to thereby fast-forward the tape and if the switching operation portion is moved in the other direction, then the tape is transported at a high speed in the positive direction to thereby rewind the tape.
Therefore, in the tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus according to the present invention, if an operator wants Auto fast-forward the tape, then the operator may constantly move the switching operation portion in one direction. If the operator wants to rewind the tape, then the operator may constantly move the switching operation portion in the direction opposite to the one direction. Thus, the operator need not consider and confirm the current mode each time the operator intends to fast-forward or rewind the tape. Therefore, the tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus can become more convenient, and the operator can be protected from the operation mistake.
Moreover, the tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus according to the present invention may comprise a pair of reel holder gears respectively provided in reel shafts respectively engaged with a pair of reels around which a tape is wound, an operation portion including a switching operation portion for switching at least the tape positive direction running and the tape reverse direction running when it is moved and a recording operation portion for setting the recording state in which a signal on the tape is recorded, a tape running direction mechanism including a running direction switching lever for transporting the tape in the positive direction and in the reverse direction by selectively driving the pair of reel holder gears and switching the tape running direction when the switching operation portion is operated and a restricting mechanism for restricting the movement of the running direction switching lever when the recording state in which a signal is recorded on the tape is set when the recording operation portion is operated.
Therefore, since the tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus according to the present invention includes the restricting mechanism for restricting the movement of the running direction switching lever when the recording state in which a signal is recorded on the tape is set, the operator can be protected from the operation mistake by restricting the manual switching of the tape running direction upon recording. Moreover, assemblies of the tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus can be decreased, and the mechanism can be simplified in arrangement. At the same time, an excellent assembly property required when the tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus is manufactured can be maintained.